


Persona 3: Forbidden Link

by YukiAizawa



Series: Link Series [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multiverse, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: Minato and Minako Arisato are twins who are returning back to Iwatodai, after an incident ten years ago. With a co-dependency that is extreme, they hope for a normal life. However when they awakening to their Personas, it sets events that will change everything. Will both be able to survive or will they end up losing each other? Language, Violence, and everything else in Persona





	1. Introduction: Start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm sure you're wondering about this. So I've decided to rewrite the first chapter. Make some changes add better dialogue, that sort of thing you know. I like the first chapter, but I could have done so much better. I'm so glad though that you guys actually are enjoying reading this story. I will admit, I didn't expect this much. But I do think that more Minato x Minako/Hamuko fanfictions should be out there and complete. I'm not sure how to put it, but I see complete fanfictions of the two of them paired with other people then when they are paired with each other.
> 
> A theory: So anyways I have this weird theory. I think its canon that the Shin Megami Tensei series which Persona is a spin-off of is actually a multi-verse. If I have the correct information, it's been confirmed that that the names of the protagonist are all canon they are just different universes. So in my opinion a lot of the fanfictions that people write, can be considered canon, the serious ones at least. They are all just part of a different Universe then the one that we have actually seen. PM me if you agree with that, I'm just curious about you guys.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this rework, when I complete this I hope to see it on TV Tropes, because that is the ultimate goal. Also I give you guys permission to circulate it on writing sites that I haven't been on, as long as you give me credit for the story, and of course as long as you send me a link to it so I can read the reviews. Anyways I ramble way too much. Let's begin the story, it's going to be a crazy ride.

**April 6, 2009 (Monday)**

A train sped down the tracks. Inside the train were only a few people, two of which stood out. They were both sleeping, their heads leaning against each other. One of them was a girl with auburn colored hair that was tied back. Red colored clip-on earphones with music blaring from them were in her ears.

Leaning against her shoulder was a boy the same age as her. He had dark blue colored hair. Silver colored clip on earphones were also in his ears.

The train jarred, causing the girl to wake up. The girl's eyes open, revealing a striking scarlet red color. She blinks looking over at the weight on her shoulder. A smile graces her lips, as she gently shakes the boy leaning on her shoulder. He groans opening his eyes revealing a mesmerizing deep blue color. He picks his head up from the girl's shoulder. Suddenly a male voice comes over the intercom.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered." The male voice reported. "We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai… Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure. As the train comes to a stop, the girl looks over at the boy.

"Come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry." The girl tells him. He only nods tiredly in response. They both grab their bags before exiting the train. The girl looks at the clock at the train station finding it reads 11:59. "I hope they aren't mad at us for being this late." She says biting her lower lips.

Just before the clock became 12:00, a glowing blue butterfly passes before them. Then the clock strikes 12, both the girl and boy's MP3 players stopped working. The lights go out, and the train doors don't close. It seemed like everything electronic had stopped working.

As the two of them walk outside they find the sky tinted an eerie green color. A few coffins lined the streets. There were puddles of a red liquid which the girl didn't even want to think about what it was. She looks around nervously, anxiety rising inside of her. She jumps slightly when a hand slips in her. But then she takes a breath, looking over to the boy. A small smile graces her face, while the boy gives a reassuring one.

"Thank you." She tells him. Both of them begin to walk down the street. Soon they came to the front of a large building. This was the Iwatodai Dorm where they were supposed to be.

"There you two are, you're both late." A voice says. The girl jumps a bit, with the boy just staring blankly ahead. They turn to find a boy who was wearing a black striped shirt. He had chilling grey eyes and black hair. "Please sign this, it's a contract that states you'll both take responsibility for your actions." The child hands the paper over to the girl.

She grabs it, eyes filled with distrust. She looked down to read the contract, only to find one line on it. _[I choose this fate of my own free will.]_ Underneath the words were two line that they could sign. The girl takes a pen, writing her name down. _[Minako Arisato]_ She then hands the pen over to the boy who signs it. _[Minato Arisato]_ Then he hands the paper over.

The child takes it looking it over. "Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away, no matter how much we hope that to be true. And history is always bound to repeat itself. And so it begins." After saying that with an ominous tone of voice, the child fades away until it was like he was never there in the first place. Chills run down Minako's spine when she saw what happened, and she squeezes Minato's hand.

"Who's there!?" A female voice shouted. They could hear footsteps coming down the steps. Turning they find a girl standing there. She had short light-brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black miniskirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart shaped choker. Her eyes were widening in shock as she saw the two of them standing there.

"How can you be… but it's… don't tell me!" The girl began reaching for something that was in a holster near her hips. Minako's eyes widened as she noticed that it looked like a gun. Her body tensed, getting ready to protect Minato. Her scarlet red eyes narrowed dangerously, pupils becoming cat like.

"Takeba wait!" A female tone of voice ordered. The girl stopped, her body visibly tensing. Walking down the steps was another girl, more like woman. She had a voluptuous figure. Her skin was pale, maybe even more then Minato's. Her red eyes, which were darker then Minako's took both of them in. Long dark red hair covered her left eye. She wore the Gekkoukan high uniform, except she wasn't wearing the jacket. This was put together with a white blouse, and a big red ribbon. Her shoes were black high-heeled boots and Minako wondered how much they would cost wanting a pair for herself.

Nobody moved for a few minutes before the lights came back on and the girl visibly relaxed. "Perhaps we should take this to the lounge so I can explain." The woman told all three of them. They all nodded, walking to the lounge. Minako and Minato both sat down on the couch. Minako felt a weight on her lap. She looked down to find Minato's head was resting there. She smiled bringing her hand up to pet his head. Meanwhile the woman and girl watched this silently, before the woman finally spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting you two to arrive late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The girl looks between the two of them.

"Who are they?" She questioned.

"Their transfer students. It was a last minute decision to have them moved here. They'll eventually be moved to rooms in the normal dorms." Mitsuru explained.

"I'm Minako Arisato." The girl cheerfully told them, a smile occupying face. She combs her fingers through Minato's hair. "This is my twin brother Minato Arisato." She tells them.

"That's going to get confusing do you have another name we can call you?" Mitsuru asked. Minako gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yes, everybody normally calls me Hamuko." Mitsuru nodded, before turning to the girl.

"Allow me to introduce her, this here is Yukari Takeba. She's going to be a junior like you two this spring. Anyway, can you please escort them to their rooms? I have to go check up on some things." With that Mitsuru walked up the stairs, leaving Yukari alone with the Arisato twins.

Gently Minako shakes her brother awake. He groans, just nuzzling his head into her stomach. "You two are awfully close for twins." Yukari commented. Minako just gives a smile.

"We've been close since ten years ago." She responded. A questioning look appears in Yukari's eyes.

"Ten years ago?" She questions. Minako's smile falters and her bright scarlet red eyes seem to grow darker.

"I don't really feel like talking about it. I wouldn't ask Minato either." Yukari shrugs, deciding not to push the questioning any further. "Come on Minato, we're going to be shown where our rooms are." Again Minato groaned unable to get away from his twin sister's constant shaking. He lifts his head up from off her lap.

Soon the two of them were following behind Yukari to the second floor. She led them to the end of the hallway. "The second floor is where you can find the guys rooms." She hands Minato a key. "This is your key, don't lose it or Mitsuru is going to be angry." She then turns to look at Minako who is chewing her lower lip in worry. "Is something wrong?" She questions in concern.

Minako turns her head to look at her. "Oh, nothing really. Don't worry about it." She then watches as her brother opens the door, before shutting it behind him.

"Okay lets head to your room next." With that Minako finds herself following behind Yukari once again. She leads Minako up to the third floor, where they head down the hallway. "This is your room, here's your key. Like I told Arisato-kun, make sure you don't lose it." Minako nods, beginning to open her door.

"I forgot to mention it with Arisato-kun here, but I would appreciate it, if you two didn't mention anything about today." Yukari told her.

"I promise I won't. I'll also make sure Minato doesn't either." Minako's voice was laced with exhaustion. She enters the room, closing the door behind her. Looking at her new room, she found it to be very clean and orderly. _'So this is going be where we are going to be staying; I wonder what this year will be like?'_ As Minako thought about this, she got undressed. She put on orange shorts and a red night shirt. Then she got into her bed. It didn't take long for exhaustion to take hold.

**Minako's Nightmare**

An elven year old Minako was searching desperately for her younger twin, unable to find him. Bodies lay strew around, two of them their parents. Tears brimmed in her eyes, as she looked around. It wasn't long before she saw a familiar head of blue hair. She rushes towards him, uncaring about the carnage that surrounded her. When she reaches him though, he disappears. She looks around in confusion trying to locate a sign of her twin.

Tears stream down her face. It was then that she heard the terrifying roar of a monster. She turned to find a black clothed figure standing in front of her. It raised it sword before bringing it down. Minako screams before waking up.

**Real World**

Minako shoots up from her bed. Tears streaming down her. She looks out the window only to find that it was still dark outside. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she gets up from her bed. She had known this would happen. She couldn't sleep without Minato nearby. Quietly, so as not to wake the other members of the dorm up, Minako opens her door. She tiptoes downstairs, before heading down the hall to Minato's room. She opens his door, before quietly shutting it.

Minato lay under the covers. He was wearing no shirt, and only had on a pair of blue colored shorts. Minako as silent as a mouse crept over, pulling the covers back, before slipping into the bed. Minato groans, opening his eyes to see that Minako was in bed with him. He moved over, until his back was touching the wall. Minako gives him a smile.

She moves closer to her twin, before burying her head into the croak of his neck. She wraps her arms around him, needing to feel that he was actually there and he would disappear. "Promise me you won't leave Minato." She whispered. "Don't you dare leave me! I don't know what I would do without you." As she said this, tears begin to go down her face and her voice hitched. Minato sighs, wrapping his own arms around her. He gently begins to pet her head.

"You idiot, I would never leave you. After all we only have each other." He said in a quiet tone of voice. It was this voice that helped Minako to calm down. She smiled as she began to drift off asleep. Minato kept petting her head for a little bit longer, before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter One:  Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've decided to rewrite this chapter. Like the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to try to make the ending of this chapter better, and I'm changing Minato's Persona to something different. It's still going to have significances, a lot of significances at that. It will be a unique looking Persona. This Persona is going to be Keres, which I looked up. It's only going to be one, but they are considered female death-spirits. They are daughter of Nyx, and that would make them sisters of Thanatos. Anyways here is the second chapter please enjoy it.

**April 7, 2009 (Tuesday)**

Minato was awoken to somebody knocking on his door. He groaned wanting to go back to sleep. Suddenly he feels a weight on top of him, causing him to open his eyes. His twin sister was laying sprawled across him, her full body weight being pushed on him. Groaning he tries to move so that he won't have such trouble breathing. The knocking at the door persists, adding to the things that were keeping Minato up. He felt like he wanted to cry since he wasn't able to go back to sleep.

"Hey Minako, get off me you're heavy." Minato complained. He tried to turn again, but it was a vain effort. No matter Minako's appearance, she was heavier then she looked. Finally the knocking at the door stops, and a voice comes from behind the door.

"It's me, Yukari. Mitsuru-sempai asked me to get you guys up so we can go to school together." Minato didn't respond, trying to get his twin off of him. "Well I went to wake up Hamuko-chan, but she wasn't in her room." Okay this was starting to get ridiculous. He knew that Minako was clingy, especially in her sleep, but if she kept the chokehold she had around his neck she would be hugging a corpse. Finally gathering every ounce of strength he had, he threw Minako off of him.

She yelped, crashing onto the hard flor. Her hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place. Her shirt was slipping down her shoulder. She glares at Minato who gives her a blank look. "Hey are you okay?" Yukari asked alarmed. Minako sighed, getting up and walking over to the door. She opens it, revealing her rather messy look.

"We're fine Takeba-san, I need to take a shower, but I'll be ready soon." With that said, Minako stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Yukari stared shell shocked. She blinked before finally coming back to herself. Shrugging, she decides to let Mitsuru take care of it. It wasn't her business what the Arisato twins do. Plus she had her own things to worry about.

It wasn't long before they were all downstairs, ready to head to school. They headed out of the dorm to the station.

On the Monorail Minato leaned against his sister. He just wanted to get some sleep, because of how hectic the morning was. Slowly he started to doze off, his sister noticed this, and supported his weight. Turning his music up, he ignored the conversations around him drifting to sleep.

It wasn't long before he was shaken awake by his twin sister. He groaned, not wanting to wake up. "Come on, we're leaving." She told him. Minato nods, following behind the two girls who were chatting cheerfully. After what felt like a thirty minute walk, they finally arrived at Gekkoukan High School. It was a rather large school, bigger than any of the schools that they had went to in the past.

"Well we're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High." Yukari proclaimed. She leads the two of them into the school. Turning, she looks at both of them. "You two are okay from here right?" She questions. Both of the twins nod. "Okay, well the two of you should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. …And that concludes the tour do you guys have any questions?" Minato shrugged, going back to listening to his music. It was Minako who raised her hand as if she was a tourist. "Yes Hamuko-chan?" Yukari questioned in a serious tone of voice before giggling. She decided to play along.

"How will we find the classroom that we're in?" She questioned, giving a small laugh. She was glad that Yukari decided to play along.

"I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked yet either." She told them. She was about to turn and leave, but she stops turning around to face the two of them again. "Hey… about last night remember not to tell anyone anything. You promised okay." With that she left their line of sight. Minako looks at her twin.

A couple minutes later the Arisato twins are in front of the faculty office. "So, should we enter?" Minako questions. Minato nods, and a fox like gin crosses her face. She quickly latches onto Minato's arm, resting her head onto his shoulder. As they enter the faculty office, people stare at the twins as they look like a couple. Minako buries her head into Minato's shoulder, trying to prevent her laughter from escaping. She always like when people reacted over the questionable closeness the Arisato siblings shared.

"Oh, you two must be the new students. 11th grade correct?" The teacher that addressed them began flipping through pages in a file. "Wow you two have lived in a lot of different places… Let's see… in 1999, that was what ten ago? Your parents were…" The teacher gasps reading what both Minako and Minato already knew what was writing in there. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." The teacher gives them a bright smile, which Minako can't help but respond with one of her own.

"Nice to meet you!" She enthusiastically greets. She looks towards Minato, waiting for her twin brother to say hello. Instead he ignores them both, listening to his headphones. Quickly she gives him a sharp elbow, causing him to jolt.

"Nice to meet you." His voice is quiet, with a lot less enthusiasm then his twin.

"Such enthusiasm! And such a strong sibling connection. We could use more go-getters like you two. Have you seen the classroom assignments?" The two of them shook their heads no. "Well you two are both in 2-F; that's my class by the way." She explains. She looks at the clock before turning to look at them. "But first we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be staring soon. Follow me you two." Ms. Toriumi led her two students to the auditorium.

**Morning [Auditorium]**

The Principle was giving a rather dull speech, one that Minato decided he would sleep through. He leaned against his sister, listening to the people talk around them.

"I heard we got two transfer students."  
"Yep. I've seen both of them. Their apparently twins, but they seem really close."

Before anything more could be said, a stern looking teacher spoke up. "I hear talking, I believe it's somebody in Ms. Toriumi's class." Ms. Toriumi walked over to her class, a stern look on her face.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me into trouble!"

**Morning [Classroom 2-F]**

Both Arisato twins stood at the front of the room. The students were looking at both of the, waiting for them to introduce themselves. "I'm Minato Arisato, I guess it's nice to meet you." He greeted. He was about to go to the back of the room, when Minako grabs the collar of his jacket.

"I'm Minako Arisato, but you guys can call me Hamuko." She looked at the girls that were eye her twin brother as if he was a dangling piece of meat. "Also," she began wrapping her arms around Minato, pulling him into a hug. "I won't allow my adorable Mina-tan to date any girls. So keep your claws away from him!" She spoke in a clam voice, but there was something threating about it. An awkward silence seemed to fill the room. Minato just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Finally Ms. Toriumi coughed. "Alright you two. Please take the two seat by the window." After they took their seats, class began.

**After School [Class 2-F]**

School was finally over, and the after school activities were about to begin.

"S'up, dudes?" A male voice calls to them. The Arisato twins turn, to find themselves staring at a male with dark buzzcut hair. His eyes were a greyish color, and he had a goatee. He was taller than both of them. He was wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a purple collared shirt. On his head was a baseball cap, and a silver necklace was around his neck. A chain was attached to his pants.

Both of the Arisato twins freeze looking at him. "Haha, you two look like two deer caught in headlights." The male student laughed.

"What do you want?" Mianto asked in a calm tone of voice that was laced with a frosty edge. The male student winced.

"Ouch. I just came to say hello. I know how hard it can be being the new kid and all." He told Minato, who just shrugged not really caring and going back to looking out the window while listening to his headphones.

"Who are you?" Minako asked him.

"Me? Oh, I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. Thought I would check up on you two, make sure you're both not freaking out." Junpei chuckled. It was then that a girl's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Sigh, at it again, huh?" Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Also do you have no shame, with her twin brother standing right there?" Yukari walked over to them, her eyes narrowed at Junpei.

"Wha? But I was just bein' friendly." He told her.

Yukari rolled her eyes before speaking. "If you say so. Anyways, some coincidence that we would end up all being in the same homeroom huh?"

"Yeah, I know it's almost like destiny." Minako giggled after saying this. Yukari just rolls her eyes again.

"Um… hello, did you guys forget I'm also in this class?" Junpei questioned.

"Shut up Junpei, I have enough rumors to with right now without you adding to my headache." Yukari groaned. Junpei seemed interested, listening intently. Minako found herself wonder if he was one of those people who loved to gossip.

"Oh-ho, what kind of rumors would those be Yuka-tan?" He questions her. Yukari's eyes narrowed dangerously staring at him.

"That doesn't concern you, and stop calling me that!" She hissed. "Anyways mostly it's because I arrived with these two." She said, pointing towards the two Arisato siblings.

"Well actually I think they win in the rumor department. A lot of the school can't stop guessing at if their relationship is truly that of brother and sister, or if it's leaning more towards something taboo." Junpei informed them. Yukari made a disgusted face.

"Ew, gross keep your sick fantasies to yourself." She smacked him upside the head. Then a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "However, I do wonder why you two were in bed together this morning. I mean it was a shock to find you two together like that." Silence seemed to reign in the class room as Yukari said that out loud. Junpei looked between both Minato and Minako.

"Wha-wha, this morning… in bed together?!" He shouted. Minako rolled her eyes about to tell them why, but it was Minato who spoke up.

"Not that it's anything of your concern, but both Minako and I have nightmares if we're not together." At saying this, both Yukari and Junpei looked shock. Junpei lowered his hat so that his eyes were covered. He frowned, thinking about something.

"Hey if you two aren't busy how about I treat both of you to some ramen." Junpei told them. At hearing that Junpei was basically offering to pay, a large grin crossed Minako's face. Seeing the grin on his twins face, Minato groans.

"You're going to regret offering to pay, but sure we'll go." Minato told him. And that's how they ended up eating ramen with Junpei being shocked to see that Minako was able to eat several bowls of the stuff. Needless to say, Junpei's wallet wouldn't be weighing him down at all.

**Evening [Dorm]**

When they returned to the dorm, they were both exhausted. Today had been both fun and interesting. The two of them knew that the year was going to be the most unforgettable year of their lives. Before they were able to head up to their rooms, or more like Minato's room, they were intercepted by Mitsuru who gave the pair a suspicious look.

"I heard from Takeba that you two were sleeping in the same bed together. Care to explain." Her voice left no chance from them to escape. The temperature seemed to be dropping as well. The Arisato twins got a bad feeling about all of this.

"Um, well both of us have nightmares if we're not close by. We've tried to be separated from each other, but we couldn't even last for a week before we ending up sleeping in the same bed again." A conflicted expression made itself known on Mitsuru's face as she heard this.

"I-I see, I didn't read that in the file the school provided. For now I will make an exception, but if this causes a problem with the other residents of the dorm then I'm going to have to ask that you stop it." Mitsuru told them.

Taking the chance to escape while they can, the Arisato twins rushed up the stairs; heading for Minato's room. They passed by a white haired student, who stopped them before they reached Minato's room. "Hey you know this is the floor for the guys' rooms' right?" He questioned. Minako nodded, while Minato ignored him.

"It's fine Akihiko. I've already giving them my permission." Mitsuru told him. The boy seemed conflicted, before he just shrugged.

"If you say so." He headed downstairs, while the twins entered the room. They quickly got ready for bed, and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**April 8, 2009 (Wednesday)**

School passed relatively quickly, and it wasn't long before they arrived at the dorms. When the two of them entered the dorm, they were surprised to see Yukari talking to an unfamiliar man. He looked to be a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes. His hair was long and wavy, and brown in color. He also had a goatee. He was wearing a tan jacket over a brown turtleneck. He was also wearing glasses. Both Minato and Minako's instincts screamed not to trust him.

"Oh they're back." Yukari said. The middle aged man looked them over, and Minako was sure she saw a flash of something in his eyes.

"So they are our new guests. Good evening. My name in Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." The man, Ikutsuki, greeted. "Ikutsuki, hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes." He chuckled before continuing on. "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you two receive your proper room assignment." He informed them. "Is there anything that you would like to ask?"

"No, not really." Minako was cautious of this guy.

"Then I hope you two have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me… Both of you must be tired from all the excitement. You two should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm"! Please forgive the bad pun." He chuckles, and Minako can't help but chuckle too.

Yukari sighed before speaking up. "You'll get use to his lame jokes. " She told the Arisato twins. Both of them nodded, before heading upstairs, this time to Minako's room.

**Later on in the night**

Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, and Yukari stood around a console in the command room. "Interesting how they can't sleep without the other nearby. Something traumatic must have happened in their past." Ikutsuki said. On the monitor was Minako's room. The twins were sleeping together, their heads leaning against one another.

Suddenly the clock struck to 12.

"Huh, they're still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." Ikutsuki mused.

"Then they must be…" Yukari cut herself off.

"As you can see, they retained their human form. They're asleep, but definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question remains is whether or not they have the potential. They must… if they didn't then they would've preyed on them by now."

**Meanwhile in a blue room, that looks like an elevator, but much larger.**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." An old man's voice says. Both Minato and Minako look towards where a person with a long nose was sitting. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place." The paper that the Arisato twins had signed was laying on the table.

"Henceforth, both of you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You two are destined to hone your unique ability, and you'll both require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return. That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you both make."

"We will." The twins say in unison.

"Then hold on to this." Igor hands them two blue keys. "There is still two more residents of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for both your arrivals. But I'll make sure that you four are properly introduced. Another time perhaps. Till we meet again."

**April 9, 2009 (Thursday)**

Nothing special really happened at school. The Arisato twins got along with Junpei who was quickly becoming their friend. Now though it was nighttime, and both of them were asleep in Minako's room.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, causing both the twins to awakening. "Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!" Yukari suddenly entered the room. "I don't have to explain, we have to get out of here, now!" At saying this the building rumbled as if there was an earthquake.

In Yukari's hands were two weapons. A sword and a naginata. "Here take this just in case." Yukari handed Minako the naginata, and Minato the sword. Then they were running down the stairs, only to find that something was waiting at the back door. At that point they decided to head for the roof.

Thinking they were safe, they slowly took a breath. "What was that?" Minako questioned. Yukari looked at her, unsure if she wanted to tell them. But they had already seen that thing.

"It's called a Shadow." Yukari began to answer. However, before she was able to, something began to scale the wall. A blue mask was shown first, before multiple arms appeared holding swords. They froze as it heaved its body up onto the roof.

It was just a monster that was a mass of hands. It began to move over towards them causing Yukari to bring up to her head the gun she had when the Arisato twins had first met them. "What are you doing?!" Minako gasped.

"It's okay, I-I can do this." Yukari was shaking. However before she was able to pull the trigger, the monster swatted her to the side. She let go of the gun, before colliding with the wall. The gun slid over to Minato, who slowly picked it up.

Suddenly in front of his eyes was a man. This man had curly white hair and a pale complexion. He was squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance. White make-up or eyelashes were around his eyes. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt. His shoes and pants were black in color. The man used his fingers to make a gun, pointing it at his head. "Can you do it Shining One?" The man questioned.

Following the man's lead, Minato raised the gun to his head. He watched as the man mouthed a word. " .a" He quietly said, pulling the trigger. The sound of broken glass echoed in the air. Blue shards raise around him, and in front of him a being appeared. It looked to be a mixture between a man and machine. It was silver and blue in color. It had short white hair and red eyes.

"Thou art I… and I am thou… From the sea of thy soul I cometh… I am Orpheus, master of strings…"

Before Minato was able to order the being, he clutched his head. Pain shot through him, and he screamed. Something tore its way through Orpheus, standing in its place.

Long black hair fell to the beings lower back. The being wore hardly any clothes showing off a lot of skin, making it obvious that it was female. She had black feathered wings that were attached to her back. Red eyes scan the surroundings. In her hands was a scythe.

Without any mercy, the woman flew forward at the Shadow. Using the scythe, she one of the arms in half. A smile goes across her face, before she cuts another arm off. The Shadow gave a screech, before the woman stepped on the Shadow. It squirmed like a cockroach, before she grabbed one of the arms, ribbing it from the Shadow. She crushed it, until there was a black oil like liquid. The woman pulled back, before transforming into Orpheus again. Minato fell forward unconscious.

Minako was just about to check up on her twin, but a piece of the Shadow started running towards him. Without thinking she jumped in front of her twin, blocking the attack by using her naginata. She then picked up the gun that was in Minato's hand. Time seemed to freeze around her, as the boy they had encountered who had them sing the contract appeared. He made a gun with his fingers, and pointed it at his head. Minako copied him. " .a" The sound of glass shattering could be heard and a being much like Orpheus, except with a different color scheme, more feminine appearance, and long brown hair appeared.

"Thou art I… I am thou… from the sea of souls I cometh… I am Eurydice, wife of the master of strings."

Suddenly much like Minato, a pain shot through her. She screams as something tore through the mouth of Eurydice. It was a creature wearing a black trench coat. It had a dinosaur like mask covering its head. It roared, lunging forward it grabbed the Shadow before ripping it in half. It roared before becoming Eurydice again. Minako collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey are you okay?! Come on answer me." Yukari shouted as Minako fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter Two: Monorail Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm remaking this chapter. I like how it turned out, I just don't like some of the wording in it. I'm going to try and improve on this, but anyways. I thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm currently listening to a playlist of Persona OST to help me get into the feel of writing this. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. I've decided to start releasing very long chapters a little bit at a time if I know they will take me awhile to work on.
> 
> Like I said before, I feel like there is too much fluff, but then I remember that the beginning of Persona 3 was really light but got darker as the game progressed. So anyways I'm rambling. So here is the Second chapter of Persona 3: Forbidden Link.
> 
> Also I'm going to be switching between Minato, Minako, and 3rd Person Point of View between chapters.
> 
> I've updated the first and second chapters, so I recommend you to guys to check it out.

**A strange dream**

_What is the world that you wish for?_

An ominous voice seemed to ask from the darkness. Both the Arisato twins looked around, having no idea what the voice was talking about. Blue eyes meet with scarlet red. They had just been in the Velvet Room, but they were now somehow here.

They looked down at their hands to find a knife in them.

_Come exchange the pledge of blood; awaken to the powers that reside within you._

Yet before they were able to decide if they would obey the voice or not, they awakened.

**April 19, 2009 (Sunday)**

_**Minako's POV** _

When I awoke, I was shocked to find myself staring at a sterile white ceiling. Blinking, I try refocusing my eyes. _'Where am I?'_ The question swirls around as I look around the room. It was then that I registered something absolutely terrifying. _'Where is Minato?'_ I question in the depths of my mind. Immediately my brain goes into a panic. _'Where are you Minato?'_ The last thing I remember is falling unconscious after defeating that monster. What if it had actually killed Minato? What if something had happened to him? I can't live without the other half of my soul. Without Minato I felt like life would have no meaning. It was probably the same with Minato himself.

Quickly I shoot out of the bed, not even caring about the various IVs that are attached to my arm. The pain doesn't even make itself known in my panic filled mind as I yank them out. I need to find Minato. Rushing to the door, I throw it open. Then I run down the hall, ignoring several of the nurses and doctors that are shouting at me. After turning down several halls I see that Yukari is standing outside the door of one of them.

She looks shocked as I fly by her, pushing her out of the way. I open the door, and see Minato is sitting up in the bed. His eyes are going over a book. When I throw the door open; his eyes widen in shock at seeing my panic filled face as I stand there. "What are you doing Minako?" His questioned. Suddenly without warning tears begin to fill my eyes. Before Minato could react, I launched myself at him. My arms wrap around his neck. He groans, his body taking my full weight.

"I-I thought you had died." I wept. He sighed, clucking his tongue. He began to thread his fingers through my hair.

"I thought I told you I would never leave you alone." Minato's voice is soft and gentle. It's very soothing, and slowly the tears begin to stop. I begin to chuckle. It's then that Yukari enters the room. She looks at both of us and begins giggling.

"It must be nice to have siblings, it's only me and my mom." Yukari mumbled loud enough for us to hear her. Minato and I both look at her our eyebrows raised in question. She blinks staring at us, before a frown mars her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it but I'm like you guys. I lost my father ten years ago." She informed. She shook her head, replacing the frown with a small smile. "Anyways I'm glad that you are both okay. I came to check up on you two. Mitsuru wants to talk to you two when you both get to the dorms." She looked at the both of us for a few minutes before getting up, and heading to the door.

**The Dorm (Evening)**

After we got out of the hospital, Minato and I went straight to the dorms. We were both exhausted. I could tell just by looking at Minato. To everybody else he might look fine, but I could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Yukari waited at the entrance of the dorm. She looked at both of us, her concerned eyes lingering on me the longest. She probably could see I was about to collapse at any giving moment. She motioned for us to follow behind her, as she led us up the stairs to the command room.

In the command room were three people. Mitsuru stood near the couches, while the white haired boy, Akihiko I think, stood over by the wall. Ikutsuki was sitting at a plush arm chair.

"Have a seat you two." Mitsuru commanded, her tone was soft. We both nodded, grateful to not be standing on our feet.

"I'm glad to see that you are both doing okay." Ikutsuki greeted. "Anyways, I had a question for the two of you." He took his glasses for a moment to clean them. This causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," giving permission to ask I look over at Minato to see he was already starting to fall over.

Flashing me a smile he began. "What if I told you a day consisted of more than 24 hours?" At hearing this my mouth dropped open. Minato was the one to speak in my absence.

"I would tell you that you were insane and needed you head checked out." He sassed. I slap him in the back of the head gently, glaring all the while.

"Really Mina-tan, that's just rude even if it's true." I scolded. My mouth opened to say more, but Ikutsuki began to chuckle.

"That's quiet all right. It would be most people's reaction." He assured. He tilted his head up, the light glinting off his glasses making his eyes barley visible. "But there is an hour hidden between 12 o'clock and 1 o'clock. This thirteenth hour is known as the Dark Hour." He explained.

"What do you mean by Hidden?" I couldn't help but question.

"What I mean is that it is during this time that people are transmogrified into coffins, and those creatures roam about." He gave us both a knowing look.

"I'm sure you remember those creatures, we call them Shadows. The only way to combat them is using what is known as a Persona." I jump having forgot the white hair boy was still here.

"Ah, let me introduce you to Akihiko Sanda. He's a senior this year." Mitsuru said.

This was all well and good but they didn't just bring us here to simply explain all this. "So why did you call us here; it can't be just so you can explain all of this." It was Minato who brought it up, and I had to cheer at him for asking. Though then I noticed his eyes were staring distrustfully at everybody in the room. Yet this was intensified staring at Ikutsuki. Really Minato could be way to overprotecting. But that was what made him endearing to tell you the truth.

"It's good that you're cautious." She says before putting a silver metal briefcase onto the table. She clicks open the locks, before opening it. Inside the same guns from that horrible night rested there. Noticing my distress she gave me a gentle smile. "These are evokers," she began. "They help you to summon your Persona." Meeting my eyes with my twins for a brief second we communicate, before looking back at Mitsuru. "What we are basically asking is if you two will join us." Finally our upperclassman revealed her true intentions.

Again I look into Minato's eyes, as we communicate. After a moment of this, I look back to the red haired upperclassman. "Okay I'll do it." I respond. It just wouldn't feel right to turn my back, after they gave us so much information.

"What about you Minato?" She questioned. Minato looked at her his blue eyes then turning to look at the other occupants of the room. He sighed, tilting his head back.

"I'll do it." He responded, Mitsuru was about to say something but he interrupted her. "Don't misunderstand, I'm only doing it because of Minako. I can't leave her on her own, she's way too reckless." I turn to glare at him, before yawning. My eyes dropped, and I knew that I was going to be falling asleep right there if I didn't get to a bed. Minato leaned against me slightly, already half-asleep.

Watching us Mitsuru chuckled. "I think we should call it a day. You two look like you're both about to pass out right there. Get some sleep, we still have school tomorrow." My twin and I both nod tiredly. Getting up we head to my room, leaning against each other for support.

**Dark Hour [Minato's Room]**

I was sleeping peacefully in Minato's bed. Yet I couldn't help but toss and turn, feeling as if eyes were one me. I open my eyes, giving a mall shriek as I find myself staring into blue eyes. It was the boy who had appeared before me during that horrible night when I picked up the evoker, and the same one from when we had arrived here at the dorm.

"What are you doing here?" I question in a defensive tone of voice. The boy just gives a small chuckle.

"I came to check up on you." He responded, eyeing me. "How are you doing?" He questioned in concern.

"Good…" I respond, hesitation lacing my voice. I'm unsure if I can trust this mysterious boy or not.

The young boy gives a giggle, "you don't have to be so untrusting." He stated, looking into my eyes. "I assure you I only have you're best interests in my heart." He gave a small smile, and I could tell it was devoid of any real happiness. "Since you are doing well, I'm going. Don't worry we'll meet again."

Saying that I watch as the boy vanishes into thin air. Staring at where he used to be, I'm not sure if I should be freaking out or not. Finally shrugging, I return lay back in the bed. I bury my face against into the crook of Minato's neck. Sleep soon overtakes me.

**Dark Hour [Minato's Dream]**

_**3** _ _**rd** _ _**Person P.O.V.** _

Minato was standing atop a large tower. Above him the sky was green, with the moon glowing the same eerie color. All around him he could hear whispers in the air. He looked around, unsure of what he was dreaming about. He froze in fear when he saw a shadowed outline of a winged figure. He couldn't explain it but that figure seemed to make his body freeze up in pure terror. He felt vaguely nostalgic staring at it. He watched as Minako quickly dodged a spell that was flung at her.

' _How come Minako is here, but I'm not?'_ Was the question that kept repeating in his head.

"Do not be afraid Shining One." A familiar calm voice soothed. Minato turned his head, blue eyes staring at a mysterious figure with a striped shirt that was staring at the scene. His eyes narrowed.

"I remember you appearing in front of me." Minato stated. "Who are you?" He questioned, his voice dangerously calm. The man gave a small sad smile, barely noticeable.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Shining One, however I have been known to be called the Anguished One in the past." Saying this, the Anguished One's eyes seemed to get a faraway look. Minato though waited for him to speak again. "I came to tell you that the end is coming Shining One. The end of many things you hold precious in the near future." He gave a sigh, staring up at the full moon.

"Heed my words Shining One, for they will be able to change both of your fates." The eyes of the Anguished One turned to look at Minato who tensed at seeing something like a bone deep weariness. "The moon will signal the end of everything when you defeat the Twelve." Minato raised an eyebrow at the cryptic message.

"Who are you?" The bluenette questioned once again. This caused the Anguished One to chuckle.

"I told you Shining One, I'm the Anguished One. I have watched for so long the different fates of individuals like you. The choices they make, what they have to endure. Though this is the first time I remember something like this." The Anguished One turned to look at the moon once more. "Before we leave I want to show you something, one small thing." Suddenly the scene shifted around them, before they found themselves floating in a black abyss. The Anguished One spread his arms out, and multiple galaxies appeared.

"What is this?" Minato questioned.

"This Shining One is the different universes. They all exist all filled with different versions of you. They each have something different, either a huge difference as you being the opposite sex to something as insignificant as your name. They all exist. It is a multiverse that we all exist in." He explained.

"But, why are you telling me this?" Minato questions.

"I have my reasons, but know that the events to come have happened before in another Universe, but like all things, fate can be changed. I look forward to seeing what you can do Shining One." He then smiled at Minato. "I forget, but you will be meeting **her** soon." He informed him cryptically.

The cracking of glass could be heard and a voice echoed in his mind.

**Thou art I and I am thou. Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona's of the Septentrion Arcana.**

Minato was about to say something else, but he was suddenly pulled awake.

**April 20, 2009 (Monday)**

_**Minato P.O.V.** _

I awoke to find myself staring at my ceiling. I sigh, pushing myself up off from where I was lying. Thinking back to that dream, it was weird. It didn't really feel like a dream, but it had to be right? Looking over, I find Minako still asleep. Droll escaped from her mouth, flowing down onto her pillow. I scrunch my nose up in disgust. Suddenly an idea makes itself known into my brain, and I can't help the mischievous smirk that appears on my face. I'm sure my eyes are shining with deviousness, as I quietly slip out of her room, heading to my room. I open the desk; taking out a toy Face Hugger, before making my way back to her room. She was still sleeping; so I place it over her face gently so as not to awake her.

If you were to ask me what Minako feared, I would have say that it would be the Alien movies. I have no idea why they frightened her. It might have to do with how when we were little, I had dared Minako to watch the first and second one. She did and I had never seen her scream so many times. That night and several nights after, Minako would cling to me refusing to let go. I had to assure her that the Aliens weren't real, but she had insisted that they were.

Smiling at this memory, I make sure the face hugger is secure before heading shaking my twin sister.

"Hey Minako its morning wake up." I tell her. She grumbles, swatting at my hands much to my annoyance. I chuckle evil lacing it. I then quietly head downstairs so as not to awaken her.

_**3** _ _**rd** _ _**Person P.O.V.** _

Yukari, Akihiko, and Mitsuru were chatting around a table eating breakfast. They turned their heads when they heard somebody come down the stairs. All three of them had to back pedal to make sure what they were seeing was real. The normally quiet and unemotional one of the Arisato twin had the most devious look on his face. They watched as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pot and pan then marching back upstairs.

When Minato returned back to Minato's room, he quietly opened the door. Minako was still asleep, the toy Face Hugger still on her face. _'Good.'_ He thought. He raised the pan, before bringing it down to hit the pot. **BANG!** The sound echoed around the room causing the sleeping girl to groan. **BANG! CLANG! BANG!** Minato repeated it over and over. "Come on Minako it's time to wake up!" He yelled.

Finally Minako couldn't stand anymore of the noise. She opened her eyes, only to find it was dark. In confusion she sits up, groaning. Whatever was on her face fell to rest on her lap. She turned to glare at Minato, about to yell at him except the thing on her lap caught her attention. When she saw what it was her face began to pale. Her red eyes widened, before she released a scream. She flung herself off the bed, and across the room. Her back pressed against the wall as she stared in terror at the toy Face Hugger.

She had told her twin that the Aliens were real, but Minato had insisted that they were fantasy make believe. Suddenly a noise reached her panicking mind. She looked over at the only other person in the room, finding that he was clutching his sides laughing. Realization dawned on her, and she knew that Minato had pulled a nasty prank on her. It was impossible not to tell, what with her twin laughing his ass off.

Suddenly a vicious smile goes across her face. _'It seems that Minato has forgotten the consequences of pranking me.'_ Minako thought. This was by far one of his cruelest pranks, and she would get him back in equal measure. Her eyes narrow, and her pupils seemed to become slits. "I hope you enjoyed this little prank Mina-tan." Minako hissed like a cat. Minato froze knowing what that tone of voice meant. "You know what happens when you pull pranks on me."

Meanwhile down stairs, everybody heard the banging of a pot and pan. Then they heard Minako screech and grimaced. They wondered what evil plan the male twin had come up with. The next second they heard Minato scream, with this being followed by what sound like crashing. "Really what are those two doing?" Mitsuru questioned, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Do you think we should go check on them or something?" Akihiko questioned, not sure about what to do in this situation. However just before they could say anything, Minako came down the stairs humming to herself happily. A large smile was on her face and she was skipping. They just stared at her, wondering why she was so happy. Suddenly walking down the stairs came a beautiful figure with dark blue hair.

All three of their eyes widened. They found it was nearly impossible to tell that Minato was ever born a guy. He was wearing the girl's school uniform for Gekkoukan High. He had on makeup, and a scowl was marred his face. They noticed his lips were a tad bit pinker and glossier then before. "Come on Mian-tan, you look absolutely cute." Minako chirped. Minato's scowl grew even larger than before.

"I don't want to look cute Minako." Came his exasperated tone of voice. Minako though gave him a chilling smile, and he shivered feeling chills run down his spine. "Never mind." He grumbled in surrender.

It was going to be a pain dealing with school, and the student body.

**Morning [At School]**

He was right about it going to be a pain to deal with. As soon as he had stepped on to school, the students immediately began to gossip. Most of it was about the beautiful new girl who had seemed to transfer to Gekkoukan High. A lot of the males in the student body tried to flirt with her, but one single glare from him sent them running with their tail tucked between their legs. Those that could actually tell Minato was a guy, didn't dare ask why he was dressed like that. They could guess by the cheerful smile on the female twins face. The only one was brave or in this case stupid enough to approach Minato was Junpei. And Junpei Iori just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Haha!" The baseball cap wearing student bellowed. They were in the middle of their first class, and Junpei had immediately asked what had happened. "Come on dude, you have to admit that this is funny!" He exclaimed. Minato turned his head staring out the window, but not before flipping Junpei the bird; this caused the taller male to laugh harder. Minako didn't pay any attention to this instead talking to Yukari.

Finally Minato got tired of Junpei not leaving him alone, so turned his head to glare at him. Junpei though was unfazed and kept on laughing. "How about I get you into a similar outfit?" He threatened, causing Junpei to stop laughing.

"You wouldn't." Minato just gives him a shark tooth smile, strangely looking more intimidating as a girl then a boy.

"I would." He responded sweetly. "You know I would." Junpei gulped, turning around to look at the board. After that school went on like it normally did. He sighed staring out the window not really paying attention to the teacher. He thought back to what the Anguished One had said. Something was bugging him. Inside his mind it felt as if something wanted him to catch it. Every time he reached for it though his memory would fog over. He couldn't really explain that well about what it was. Perhaps the Anguished One would actually know what was wrong.

He looks down at the girl's school uniform, remember the words the Minako had spoken to him. "You will have to wear the outfits that I pick out Mina-tan, all of the outfits, for a month." Minato shivered thinking about it. He finally remembered why he had never cross his twin sister before. At the end of school he just wanted to head back to the dorm. He turned his head, watching as Minako and Junpei talked animatedly about something. Shaking his head he got up from where he was sitting. "Come on Minako, we have to return back to the dorm."

Minako stared at her twin. He seemed to be in a bad mood, no wait. Minako looked again at her twins face, finding that it was more like Minato was in deep thought his blue eyes gazing far away. "Yeah I guess you're right Mina-tan." She acknowledged. She turned her head to stare at Junpei. "See you tomorrow Junpei." She told him. The cap wearing student nodded.

Just as they were about to leave Yukari arrived at the door. "Oh there you two are, Apparently Mitsuru wants us back at the dorms straight away. I'm not really sure why, but that might mean we will have a meeting later on." Yukari told them, she entered the classroom.

**Evening [Dorms]**

Minako was in her room laying on her stomach manga in her hand. She reached for a bag of lightly salted potato chips. Over at her desk was Minato. She had him dressed in casual clothes and sadly her twin looked better in them then she did. What was he wearing you might ask.

Well Minato was wearing a mini-skirt coupled with knee high nylon leggings. This was also with a dark sapphire blue shirt, white silver flames decorated the bottom part of it. Minako had forgotten where she had even gotten that shirt originally. _'Wait I think I remember getting that shirt at some obscure store that one wouldn't normally enter.'_ She thought. It never really looked good on her, but Minato was somehow able to pull of the look. That made her frustrated and she made a mental note to herself to create a better punishment for Minato next time.

Minato finally looked up from the text book that he had in his hands. "How long am I going to have to do this for again Minako?" He questioned, and she could hear the desperate plea in his voice. Minako looked away from her manga, scarlet red eyes going over to look at her twins form.

"Until the end of the month." Was her simple response. Minato sighed, going back to studying. She watched him as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil. A smile crosses her face, Minato didn't even know it made him look more feminine. Just as she was about to go back to her manga, a knock came from her door.

"Are you two in there?" Came the sound of Yukari's voice. Minako sighed, putting the manga down and walking over to the door opening it.

"Can I help you Yukari-chan?" She questioned. Unlike her twin brother who refused to use honorifics, Minako was at least more polite about it.

"Mitsuru-sempai wants to see us in the command room, I guess that's why she wanted us to come straight home." Was the brown haired archer's response. Minako nodded, turning to look at Minato, who had put the text book down.

"Come on Mina-tan!" Minako responded cheerfully, glad to be getting away from the manga. It was starting to get to a really depressing part.

"Really Hamu-chan, you're like a child on sugar cookies." Yukari giggled. Minato just stared at the two of them before shaking his head.

The three of them left the 3rd floor, heading to the command room. When they arrived, they found that Mitsuru was standing up. "Please take a seat." She motioned for the three of them to sit down. They did so. The three of them noticed that Akihiko was missing.

"Hey, hurry up!" They heard the voice of the white haired boxer.

"Hold your horses… This is freaking heavy." Another voice responded. This one sounded very similar to the trio. The door opened revealing…

"J-Junpei!? Why are YOU here!?" Yukari questioned in shock. Of course both Minato and Minako just shrugged. They looked at each other, not really caring.

"Oh you two already know each other. Well for introduction, this is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Yukari looked at Akihiko as if he had just spit in her drink.

"He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!" She responded with both shock and annoyance.

Akihiko nodded, "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awaken it recently… I told him about us, and he agree to help." This caught the twins attentions who turned to stare at Junpei with wide eyes.

"So he actually has the potential?" Minato questioned, his voice sounding surprised.

"Ouch, that's harsh man." Junpei replied back. Minato just shoots him a smirk. "Anyways yeah, he found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but… man, that's embarrassing. He said that's, ya know, completely normal in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" He explained.

"But Mina-tan and I were okay though." Junpei looked over at them.

"Well maybe its because you guys are twins that might be why." Junpei theorized.

"Well enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready." Akihiko stated.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention." Came Ikutsuki's voice, causing the twins to jump. They hadn't even realized that he was here. He flashed them a smile that caused Minako's eyes to narrow. She didn't trust Ikutsuki, not at all. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had." He indicated to the two seniors. "But that number has recently jumped six. Therefore… starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki gave them a grandiose pose, and the three of them blinked.

"Tartarus…? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Was Junpei's question/reply.

"No Stupei." Came Minato's harsh reply. He hated when people didn't know anything about mythology. Minako had called him crazy for mythology, which he guessed was true. There was something about the myths and legends of the ancient people that intrigued him. "It's a deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and is the prison of the ancient Greek gods fathers the titans. It's far below Hades which is the underworld in ancient Greece. According to Plato it is where souls are judged after death and where the wicked receive divine punishment." Minato explained, excitement could be heard in his voice.

He noticed that the group was looking at him. His cheeks became painted scarlet and he looked down at the ground. They kept staring at him for a few moments before turning back to look at each other.

"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it, since it only appears at the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki told Junpei.

**Before the Dark Hour [At the school]**

The group was currently standing in front of the school. "What are we doing here in front of our school?" Junpei questioned. He looked at the seniors wondering if they were crazy.

"Just wait, you'll see." Akihiko told him. They waited before the Dark Hour came. Everything shifted and twisted as if it was alive. IT was surprising to see the school suddenly change before their very eyes. It became a large tower that seemed to shine eerily in the tinted green light of the Dark Hour. Junpei starred, his mouth hanging open.

Mitsuru stepped up, a serious look on her face. "This is Tartarus; the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth? What are you talking about?! What the hell happened to our school!?" Junepei shouted. An uncomfortable silence seemed too reigned, as nobody would answer the baseball cap wearing student. "So you don't know either?" He spoke out loud. Minako though had noticed an uncomfortable look on Mitsuru's face.

' _Do they really not know, or do they just not want to tell us?'_ She questioned in her head. She supposed it didn't matter, plus she was feeling giddy. She wanted to see the inside of this so called labyrinth. Looking over at Minato she found he was deep in thought. A mischievous thought came upon her, some more revenge against him for the prank he pulled this morning.

"Really Minato, if you're scared you can always hold my hand." She told him. She watched as he twitched, head turning to her direction. The others turned their attention to the twins. Seeing the smile that was on his twins face, his eyes widened, and he suddenly knew what she was going to do. "After all you use to hold my hand when you were scared when we were little. I think I remember you crying just going through a haunted house." Hearing this, the other members of the group snicker.

Minato's face grew bright red. His twin gave him a smirk that caused him to freeze while he stared at her. Minato rushed on inside, ignoring the laughing behind him. It didn't help the outfit that he was still wearing the casual outfit Minako had picked out for him.

Minako snickered. _'Serves you right.'_ She thinks to herself as she follows her twin's example and enters the labyrinth. It was huge room resembling a lobby. The floor was made of marble, with a large staircase in the middle of the room. It lead up to a clock like door. In the background, the image of other parts of the tower as they shift could be seen. To the right of the stairs were two giant double doors. Something told Minako not to go near them.

What Minako noticed though was that her twin brother was staring at a velvet blue door, that seemed to be there. She wondered if the others could see the door. She walks over the key she has in her pocket feeling strangely warm. "What do you think is behind the door Mina-tan?" She questioned. Minato looked over at his sister eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance for that early stunt she pulled.

"I'm not sure Minako." He responded in a gruff tone of voice. Minako rolled her eyes at how her brother was reacting, before putting the key inside the door. Much to their surprise it was a perfect fit. Grabbing the door handle, Minako slowly opens it. A bright light engulfs there vision before they step inside.

What they saw was the Velvet Room that Igor mentioned. Blinking their eyes, they step inside.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor told them. "The time has come for you two to wield your powers. The tower that you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?" Igor as if reading their minds questioned. "Regrettably you are not yet capable of answering that question. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your two's power." That last sentence seemed to give the Arisato twins pause.

"What do you mean the nature of our power?" Minako was the one who asked him.

"The power you both possess is unique. It's like the number zero… Empty, but at the same time it holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as need. And when you have defeated you enemies, you will see the faces of the possibility before you two. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned." At this Igor chuckles before continuing on. "Both your powers will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again at both of your own accords." For some reason this mysterious old man's eyes became serious. "I'll tell you about my true role, the manner in which I can best assist you." He put his hands under his long nose. "Ah but before I forget, I think I should introduce you to two other residents of this room." As soon as he said that, two people step out of the shadows.

One was a woman with hair that was cut into a bowl shape. She wore a blue bell hop uniform. Her eyes though were a glowing yellow color. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth." She greeted the twins.

Next was a man, he wore a very similar outfit to the woman. His hair was slicked back and the same color as the woman. His eyes also were very similar to the woman. "My name is Theodore, but please feel free to call me Theo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Was his response.

"My assistants will aid you well. Until then… Farewell."

"Hey are you two alright?" Came Yukari's voice brining the Arisato twins back to reality. They blink looking into Yukari's eyes.

"Yeah, what's up? You two look like a couple of zombies." Junpei informed them. They blink again, before Minako speaks up.

"Really? Zombies?" She questions.

"That's what you pick to dwell on!?" Junpei asks in shock, before he starts laughing. "Ohh, I get it. You two are just trying to yank my chain here. Don't worry though! I've got you two covered whenever you need it!" He says excitedly.

The Arisiato twins look over at each other the relaying the same though. _'They don't seem to see the door.'_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon, let's go." Yukari says, slightly annoyed at the baseball cap wearing students antics. They walked over to where Mitsuru and Akihiko were waiting by the staircase.

"So, the reason we called you here is so that you four will get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Akihiko was the one to speak up.

Yukari seemed shocked over his response, and voices it. "What!? By ourselves!?" The other three, though not voicing it, were thinking the same thing.

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." It was Mitsuru this time around who responded.

"We're also going to be appointing a leader to make the necessary decisions." They were informed by the white haired boxer.

"For real?" Came Junpei's excited voice. "Oh! Oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!" He hopped from foot to foot like an excited child. Akihiko made a face, one that was really out of place and funny. He looked over at the four of them, before his eyes settled on the Arisato twins.

"Minato and Minako; you two are in charge." He told them. This seemed to be a shock to Junpei.

"Wha…? But… Oh well I guess those two do work pretty well together and balance each other out." He said after calming down slightly.

"And they HAVE fought them before." Yukari told him. Junpei turned his head, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" He asked. Looking at the twins.

"That's true, but there's another reason. Can you two summon your Persona without any difficulties like they can?" Akihiko questioned.

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Junpei said nervously.

"I think so." Was Yukari's hesitant reply.

Akihiko gave them a look, slightly like a father scolding his children. "These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, You're screwed."

Yukari grudgingly looked at the ground. She was unable to meet her upperclassman's eyes. "I'm aware of that."

Akihiko kept looking at them for a few minutes before he turned around. "All right, let's head inside. Are you guys ready?" He questioned.

"You betcha!"  
"Sure." Came the reply from the twins.

"Haha, that's the spirit." And that is how they found themselves inside the labyrinth.

"So, this is it, huh?" Junpei questioned looking around. It was really eerie inside of Tartarus. It was bathed in eerie dark green shades. Once in a while blood could be seen covering the floor and walls. There were additional stone arches around at the same time. The flooring though was made of marble. The walls were black.

" _~/Can you all hear me/~"_ Came a replay through their heads. They jump slightly when they hear the voice before recognizing who it was

"Whoa! Is that you, Sempai?" Junpei questions. Minato sighed, shaking his head at the Persona user with a goatee.

Minako though found that this was really cool. "That is so awesome!" She shouted excitedly, causing Minato to shot her a glare. She blushes, slightly embarrassed.

" _~/I'll be providing audio backup from here on out/~"_ Came their upperclassman's response to them. They look at each other, still not use to the fact that Mitsuru's voice was speaking inside of their head.

It then dawns on Minako that meant something. "Wait does that mean you can actually see us in here?" She questions.

_~/It's my Persona's ability. I'd actually like to join you, but because the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day, it means outside support is imperative/~"_ She told them. The four of them paled at hearing that.

"Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better." Yukari grumbles. She sighs shaking her head.

_~/Based on your current location you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Remember practice makes perfect/~_ Then Mitsuru stopped talking.

A goofy grin seems to cross Junpei's face, and he fist pumps. "Right!" He yells.

They begin to make their way through the floor. It wasn't long before they came across their first Shadows. It didn't look like much, mostly just a blob that was crawling across the floor. However when Junpei decided to run up to it and attack, its split becoming five separate Shadows. A blue mask covered its face with the Roman numeral I on its forehead. Mitsuru's voice sounded in their head again.

_~/That's called a Cowardly Maya, they are weak to Agi skills/~_ With that said, the four of them assumed their battle position.

"Junpei summon your Persona!" Minako ordered.

"Right!" With that, the cap wearing Persona user point his evoker at his forward, before pulling the trigger. The sound of glass shattering could be heard. Standing in front of Junpei was a Persona with a golden helmet. At its feet were golden wings. "Hermes, Cleave!" The Persona user shouted. The Persona slid forward, one leg out, and the other bent. The wings appeared out, and it slashed one of the Cowardly Maya in half. Black ichor splashed against the marble flooring.

Minako pointed her evoker at her temple pulling the trigger. Eurydice appeared in front of her. The Persona plucked a few strings on the heart-shaped harp, and the air seemed to grow slightly hotter. Flames burst on one of the Cowardly Maya, and it screech thrashing around before it finally stopped; dissolving into a black mist. She grinned to herself in satisfaction at this.

Minato did the same thing as his sister, pulling the trigger. Orpheus appears in front of him, and the same as Eurydice pulls a few strings. Again the air seems to grow slightly hotter, before another Cowardly Maya bursts into flame.

Yukari supported them with her bow, shooting arrows at the Cowardly Maya, and injuring them. More Cowardly Maya began appearing, being drawn to the sound of the fighting. Junpei had gotten injured when one of the Shadows slashed his arm with its claw. He yelled in pain, before plunging his katana into the mask. It squirmed a bit, before it melted into a black liquid then dissolving into black mist.

Seeing the blood that dripped from Junpei arms, Yukari summoned her Persona. It was a woman chained to the skull of a cow or bull. "Dia!" Yukari shouted, and a healing light shone around Junpei's injured arm. The wound slowly began to close.

After the battle cards, appeared in front of both Minato and Minako's eyes. They could see Personas among some of the cards and that was their targets. Mentally reaching out for one of the cards. Minako grabbed the Persona Apsaras. While Minato had grabbed the Persona Angel. The Persona users began to clear the floor of the Shadows. When they were done Mitsuru's voice came back on.

_~/You've done a good job, you're not far from the exit now/~_ She told them. Walking to the exit, one by one they entered it. When it was the Arisato's twins turn to leave they heard the sound of chains that seemed to echo across the whole floor. A chill went down there spine, as just before the cause of the uneasy feeling turned the corner. It was a Shadow but not like any they had ever seen. It floated over to them, wearing a black tattered bloodstained cloak. A single yellow eye stared at them, before it raised its arms pointing two revolvers. Quickly the twins jumped into the teleporter.

Arriving back at the entrance, Minato groans as a weight lands on top of him. He finds that his twin sister was between his legs, her head resting on his chest. _'What the hell was that?'_ He questions. He can see his friends rushing over towards him. "Arisato, are you okay?" Mitsuru questions. He nods his head, looking at his sister. She hadn't said anything to him. Finding that she wasn't moving, fear shoots through him, until he notices that she is still breath.

"Is Hamu-tan okay?" Junpei questions. Minato shoots him a glare at the nickname for his sister, but then nods his head.

"She's just sleeping, she must be exhausted." Even Minato was exhausted after having seen that Shadow. Slowly he gets up, picking his twin up with him. He carried her bridal style. She was heavy, but not enough for him to actually carry. Minako mumbles something in her sleep. This causes her brother to roll his eyes

"Come on let's get back to the dorm." Minato voiced. However before they were able to leave they heard clapping.

"Nicely done," A male voice said. The group quickly turns around to find a male wearing a black jacket. In a sheath in his hands is a katana. White hair falls over silver eyes. "You were even able to attract the attention of the Reaper, perhaps you aren't incompetent after all." His voice was emotionless as he spoke.

"Who are you?" Mitsuru questioned, her eyes narrowing. The male gave her a smirk, that set all of their nerves on edge.

"I'm Yamato Hotsuin, head of the Hotsuin clan." He told her. Both Akihiko and Mitsuru's eyes widened. Next to Yamato was a boy. He had black hair, and almost glowing blue eyes. He wore a rabbit eared jacket, with a student uniform beneath it.

"I'm Hibiki Hotsuin. I'm Yamato's cousin, though technically I was adopted by his family." Yamato twitched, turning to glare at Hibiki.

"You really shouldn't hand that kind of information out." He told him. Hibiki just rolls his eyes.

"You worry too much. Now tell them why you came to see them." Hibiki ordered. Yamato shout him one more glare before turning around.

"It seems our goals align. We both want to know how the Dark Hour came to be. We know that it has to do with the" Before Yamato is actually able to finish his sentence, Mitsuru summoned her persona. Casting a bufu spell, Yamato quickly blocks it with his katana. His eyes narrow, staring at her.

"Weak very weak. At your current power level you won't be able to beat me." He stated. A smirk crossing his face. Mitsuru just glares at him.

"How are you able to stop my Persona's attack?" She questioned. The smile on Yamato's face grows larger. He pulls a cellphone out of his pocket, beginning to type in numbers. Suddenly blue energy very similar to when they summon the Persona's appears behind him. A figure can be seen standing there.

It was monstrous with multiple arms and wings. Its mouth hung open. "This is my own Persona, summoned through my phone. Now then. I won't reveal the information since you don't want it to be known. I'm head of the Japan Anti Shadow Execution Force, JASEF for short. Do not get in our way, or you will suffer." He presses another button on his phone, and the Persona vanishes. "Let's go Hibiki." He states, walking out of the tower. Leaving the group of Persona users there in shock.

**April 22, 2009 (Wensday)**

The last two days had been extremely stressful for them. The group learned through some contacts of Mitsuru that the JASEF was formed under the ministry of defense for Japan. Its goal was the annihilation of the Shadows, as they were threats to national security. Mitsuru was the one to inform them that the Hotsuin was even more powerful than the Kirijo group.

Currently they had been called to the assembly. Minato was asleep; head leaning against Minako's shoulder. His twin was actually thinking about joining him, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"So, she did get elected." Yukari said. "Well, I guess she IS the most popular girl in school." Minako twitched slightly, annoyed by how Yukari always sounded jealous of Mitsuru. She wouldn't voice it though, not unless it became a problem for the group.

Junpei gave his input about how the Kirijo group actually owned the school. That seemed so small compared to the fact that the Hotsuin clan was tasked with the protection of all of Japan.

It was then that Mitsuru began giving a speech, causing everybody to quiet down. Minako mostly began to doze off through it, resting her head on her twins. When she was done, the crowd gave a huge round of applause, and caused the Arisato twins to wake up.

"Dang." Junpei says in awe. "That was freakin' amazing." He then turns his head to the twins. "Did you two understand what she was saying?" He questioned.

"I was sleeping."  
"I was asleep."

Came the reply from the twins. Junpei blinks in disbelief, and said something about how they were amazing to have actually slept through that.

**May 2, 2009 (Saturday)**

It was currently the Dark Hour. Minako and Minato were asleep in there room. Several things had happened like learning about Fuuka, getting a place to buy weapons, learning about Persona Fusion, and even reaching the barrier at the labyrinth. Yet Minako was awakened by what felt like somebody was in her room. Sleepily open her scarlet red eyes, she finds herself staring at the face of the boy who had giving them the controact.

"Hi, how've you been?" He questioned. The female Arisato twin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "One week form now, there will be a full moon. Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you." He said.

"What kind of ordeal?" Minako questioned him.

"You will encounter one of THEM. You must be prepared for the ordeal, but time is of the essences. I'm sure you're both aware of that, of course. I'll come see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now." With that the boy disappeared leaving Minako to ponder his words.

**May 9, 2009 (Saturday)**

There would be a full moon tonight. Minato and Minako didn't really feel like sleeping after hearing those words. Instead, they found that they were too worried about the coming ordeal. Suddenly an alarm began blaring, and both the Arisato twins shot up, heading to the command room.

Junpei and Yukari barged in afterwards.

"We're here!" Yukari shouted. She looked around the room.

"Where is it!? I'll rip it a new one!" The cap wearing student shouted.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic. Of course I'm sure we will see the JASEF there as well. If so, you are to support them in any way possible."

"Mitsuru already told me I'm going to be staying here, that means you two are in charge again." Akihiko told the Arisato twins. Nobody even complained about it. It was true that they were able to balance each other's traits out. Minato was the one to silently watch, making sure that they were okay. Minako gave direct commands. In the end they worked well together. Junpei wanted to complain about it, but he trusted there judgement. It would have been different if one of them had led. And plus both would probably come up with some punishment if he voiced his actually thoughts.

The four of them quickly left.

**At the Monorail**

They were currently waiting around at the Monorail. Junpei took a drink of his soda, only to spit it out. Red hit against the ground, and he glared heavily at the can. "Damnit!" He shouted. Just then they heard the sound of a motorcycle, and it wasn't long before Mitsuru stopped in front of them. They stood gaping at her in disbelief.

"That is awesome can I take it for a spine?" Minako questions. Minato sighs.

"I wouldn't advise it, besides you don't have your license yet Minako." He informed her. Minako sighs, pouting at her twin.

"Really you are a stick in the mud Minato." She tells him, which causes him to roll his eyes.

After Mitsuru explains things, they found themselves heading up to the Monorail.

"Don't look up." Minako tells the guys. He rolls his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But don't blame me if I happen to catch a peek." He responds. Suddenly a chill goes down his spine. He looks over to find Minato glaring at him. He had his evoker pointed at his head, ready to summon one of his Personas. "Hey, hey! It was just a joke Minato." He told him, laughing nervously.

Inside of the Monorail, there were multiple coffins around. "This poor stiff must have been one of the passengers." Junpei stated. They walked forward heading to the front of the car.

"Isn't it kind of empty?" Yukari questioned.

"You're right, I wonder where the Shadows are?" Minako questioned. They walked a little bit more before a shadow drops down from the ceiling. "AHH!" Minako screams in surprise. The Shadow looked slightly like a jellyfish. Atop its head a book floated. Quickly the Shadow fled, before the group of Persona users were even able react.

"Hey get back here!" Junpei yells chasing after it.

"Wait you idiot!" Minato shouts for him. Junpei doesn't listen, heading into the next car. He sighs, shaking his head and looking over at his twin sister. "We should go after him before we are separated." Minato told the two of them. They nodded in agreement, but before they were able to do anything, they were stopped by ten Shadows.

"How could there be this many Shadows?" Minako questioned. Suddenly a large burst of flames engulfed the group of Shadows. They turn their head to find Hibiki there phone open. A beautiful bird stood in front of him.

"You three, head on ahead. I'll hold the Shadows off." Hibiki said. He pressed a button on the phone, and the bird Persona switched to that of a white tiger. Lightning rain down on the other Shadows.

The three of them nodded, running after Junpei. They cut down several of the Shadows that were brave enough to actually get in their way. They soon found Junpei surrounded by five of those Shadows with books on top of their head. They cast a garu spell, causing Junpei to be slammed again the wall of the monorail. "Urgh, damnit!" He shouts getting up.

Minato quickly pointed his evoker at his head, summoning a cat like woman type Persona. "Nekomata!" Minato shouted. "Cleave!" At that command large claws appeared from Nekomata's hands, bringing the claws down onto one of the Shadows cutting it in half.

Minako summons Apsaras. Quickly she had Apsaras uses bufu freezing one of the Shadows until there was nothing there. Yukari used Io, using garu, causing the other Shadow to be smacked out the window. Just when they were going to destroy the last Shadow the monorail began to move.

"What's happening?" Minako questioned.

_~/It seems the Shadow is controlling the monorail/~_ Mitsuru answered. All four of them look in fear at each other. They rush forward, until coming to the head of the Monorail. At the head was a very large Shadow.

"What the hell?! Is this the boss?" Junpei questioned.

_~/It's just called Priestess/~_ Minkao asked Mitsuru about weakness, only to find that they would have to figure it out on their own. The Shadow was split in half between the colors black and white. It was exposed from the top up, and on its breasts were the words B & J.

The Priestess giggled, then launched its hair forward. Minato quickly dodged, while the hair impaled the metal flooring. Switching Persona's to Orpheus, he quickly summoned the master of strings. With a few plucks of the string of his harp, the air condensed and fire burned the hair. The Priestess screeched, thrashing around. Several Shadows appeared at the screeching, and they immediately attacked Junpei and Yukari.

"Persona!" Minako shouted, and she summoned a Persona that looked really adorable. It was ghost like with a jack-o-lantern head. A cloak covered its non-existent body, and only a single hand can be seen holding a lantern. On its head was a witch's hat.

"Heho!" The Persona shouted. A funnel of flames shot out, and it engulfed the Priestess Shadow in flames. It screeched, before finally beginning to melt into a black and white puddle. Orpheus began plucking more strings, and several more flames engulfed the Shadow. Finally it dissolved into a puddle, before evaporating into the same black mist.

The remaining Shadows began to flee. "Oh right we won!" Junpei shouted, throwing his fist in the air excitedly. However they realized that the monorail was still moving. "Wait why it still moving?!"

"Somebody hit the brakes!" Yukari shouted. Minako quickly rushed forward with her twin. Looked at the multiple controls, they pull the middle lever.

"Ahhh!" Was the united scream of the four.

The monorail came to a screeching halt. They both sighed in relief. Yukari fell to her knees; while Junpei fell on his butt. "Okay that was too close." He said. He then turned to look at the Arisato twins. "How did you know which lever to pull?" He questioned.

"Womans intuition."  
"Guessed."

Came the two replies in unison. "Seriously? Well whatever I owe you guys some Ramen." He responded. A dangerous flash appears in the twins eyes.

"Don't think we've forgotten about how you went on a head." Minako told him in a sickly sweet voice that promised plenty of punishment.

"Yeah, we could have died if it wasn't for you." Minato told him. "For your punishment from me it will be us three going into the lower level of Tartarus. Of course it will be the lower floors, but you will be facing all those low level shadows by yourself." He told Junpei. The cap wearing students eyes widen in disbelief.

"You can't be serious I'll die!" He shouted. Minato just shook his head.

"You won't die, we'll make sure of it. Though you'll wish you were dead." It was then that the female twin spoke up.

"For your punishment from me, you'll be buying me anything I want. Don't worry it won't be that expensive." At saying this, the three of them left the monorail, heading back to Mitsuru's location. Junpei just stood there with his mouth open like a fish.

"That's a funny joke guys!" Junpei laughed, albeit it was nervously. Nobody responded to him. "That's a joke right guys!? Right!?" He ran after the other three, shouting all the while.

Meanwhile on a building that overlooked the monorail, two figures watched silently. "That was a rather magnificent performance." Yamato said. Hibiki, who stood next to him with a set of binoculars nodded.

"Yes, I must agree. I could hardly believe they were able to defeat the Priestess. Maybe they will stop the Dark Hour?" Yamato snorts at this.

"We'll see Hibiki. We'll see." He turned away, walking to a helicopter that was waiting for them.

Hibiki sighed, not understanding why Yamato couldn't just be honest with himself. They got aboard, as the Dark Hour began to vanish, taking off into the night air.


End file.
